A Picture's Worth
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Sometimes a picture has a story to tell. It's my job to tell that story.
1. Ruby

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kurama with light Yomi/Kurama

**Rating:** M for porn

**World:** AU-ish

**Submitted by:** Sekahyyh (I hope you like it!)

Ruby

Yomi, Lord of the region of Gandara was possessed of one of the Makai's most well known treasures. This, unlike most other treasures, was not a material thing. It was not something that was hidden away in a chest.

No, Yomi liked to show this treasure off. He held great feasts in his palace, where the treasure was the centerpiece of the meal.

She was called the Ruby of Gandara, this treasure. She was a prisoner of a battle that Yomi had won, a gifted dancer and singer with a husky voice. Civilized demons came from miles around to watch the Ruby dance her way around the dining hall of the palace and to listen to her songs. They said that the sway of her hips was enough to make a demon give up his honor.

Lady Mukuro of Alaric had avoided this display for as long as she could. She didn't believe in taking prisoners and making them perform for the pleasure of others. There were whispers that this was because of the lady's own troubled past, and she made no move to correct them.

But now she needed to discuss business with the arrogant lord, meaning that she had to travel to his lands. Of course she towed her heir along with her. If she had to sit through Yomi's tasteless show, then so did he.

And of course he complained about it the whole way there.

"I don't see why I have to come with you on this ridiculous errand," the heir complained. He was a short, surly demon, known as the Forbidden Child in some circles.

"Because, Hiei, you need to learn how to handle things like this if you are going to some day take my job."

The large bug like structure that they traveled in rumbled along as they neared Yomi's palace.

* * *

><p>Yomi smirked as he listened to his servants clear away dinner. They had discussed the business Mukuro had come there for, and now it was time for entertainment.<p>

"Mukuro, as I am sure you know, Gandara boasts excellent entertainment for dinners such as these," the blind demon began.

The lady demon snorted. "Everyone knows that, Yomi. I've often wondered what a blind fool like you could want with a pretty thing like your Ruby."

"Oh come now, Mukuro, you don't want to deprive me of all the beauty in my life, do you? My Ruby brings joy to my life, even if I can't see her."

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Sounds like exploitation to me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You get your pretty dancing girl to come out here and sashay her way around the room. Then you use that to get the upper hand on whoever you're dining with."

Yomi chuckled. "I admit to nothing. Still, even if you are violently opposed to my form of entertainment, I am sure your heir will enjoy the show."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Do not assume anything about me, Yomi," he snapped.

Instead of responding, Yomi just clapped his hands.

From the corners of the dining hall, demon servants began to play instruments. The song was slow and twisting, with drum beats and bells. The lights in the hall dimmed, and from behind a curtain arrived the Ruby.

Even Mukuro had to admit that she was beautiful.

Haunting green eyes surveyed the room as the Ruby rotated her hips in time to the music. Long hair in a vibrant red hue spilled out from a scarf wrapped in pearls that covered her head. She was arrayed in a jumble of jewelry: a gold choker at her throat that was hung with a gold medallion, gold bangles jangled as she moved her arms, and pearl drop earrings glinted in her ears.

Her slender body was clothed in what had to be silk. A white top covered the Ruby's chest, but left her midriff exposed. She wore gray fingerless gloves that were scalloped in black. Resting on her slim, but shapely hips was a skirt that matched the gloves. Sheer white pants finished the ensemble. A curved blade was in a sheath at her waist, and Hiei found himself wondering if it was part of the act or if it was a real weapon.

The music changed then, striking a faster tempo. The Ruby's hips sped up with it. Her arms went up over her head and she turned around in a circle, letting the room get a good view of her waist and gyrating hips.

From there she transitioned into belly rolls, small cymbals on her long fingers with the scarlet painted nails. She popped her hips from side to side, punctuating each pop with a clap from the cymbals.

Her arms went out at her sides as she danced, each movement flowing into the next. She raised her eyes and smiled at Mukuro, winking at the sympathetic look she was getting from the lady demon. Those deep green orbs met Hiei's red ones and held.

Hiei's breath caught as the Ruby looked at him. He didn't see the gyrations anymore, only those luminous eyes. They never left his, so Hiei went to work trying to decipher the emotions he found there.

On the surface there was lust, but he could tell that it was fake. He quickly realized that people saw what the Ruby wanted them to see and nothing more. Well, she would soon find out that he was the exception to that. He tried to probe at her with the Jagan, but it was clear that the dancer had her own powers which blocked his scrutiny. He raised an eyebrow at the lovely dancer, challenging her to some game he hadn't even defined yet.

She smirked and inclined her head as she danced, clearly accepting.

Mukuro watched this exchange with her head cocked. She was not used to her heir displaying interest in others. Not even pretty others like this Ruby. But then, he could see things that she could not, so perhaps there was more to Yomi's prized possession than she knew.

Hiei was unaware of his employer's scrutiny as she watched the Ruby. He let his eyes shift down to the weapon at her hip and then back up to her eyes.

She smiled softly and nodded to one of the musicians. The music changed again, taking on a deeper, more seductive tone.

The Ruby removed her finger cymbals, letting them clatter to the floor in perfect time. Her graceful hands went to her waist, and unsheathed the blade that Hiei recognized as a scimitar.

The blade was sharp, the fire demon could see that from his seat. He could also see that the dancer knew the proper way to hold it. She shot a grin at Hiei, and then balanced the weapon on her hip as she continued to roll her stomach and move her arms in time to the beat of the music.

She turned in a slow circle with the blade remaining perfectly balanced.

Hiei's gaze on her wasn't even broken when Mukuro burst into applause at his side. "I've got to say, Yomi," she remarked, "I don't approve of what you're doing with her, but your Ruby has an incredible talent."

Yomi smiled. "She does at that." He clapped again, and the music stopped. "Sing for our guests, my dear," he said.

She rolled her eyes, but the Ruby sheathed her weapon. "Yes, my lord," she murmured, her voice a husky alto. "Do you have something in mind?" she asked.

Yomi shook his head. "Choose what you will."

The Ruby nodded and crossed over to one of the musicians. She glanced back at Hiei, then smiled and whispered something in the musician's ear. He inclined his head and began to play, the others following his lead.

She sashayed her way back to the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and began to sing and soft and haunting song:

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_

_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_Hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_Tadoritsuitan da ne_

As she sang, she opened her eyes and stared directly at Hiei. The final note rang out through the hall, and the Ruby dropped her shielding.

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized just what this Ruby was.

Mukuro clapped enthusiastically as the music ended, and Yomi got to his feet. "You are dismissed, my dear," he said.

With one last fleeting look, the dancer turned and ran. _Find me, _he said in Hiei's mind.

* * *

><p>Kurama sighed as he let himself into his rooms in Yomi's large palace. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd been in Yomi's possession for decades now, and he had never done anything like he had done that night.<p>

He'd revealed himself. To a perfect stranger. _Well, _Kurama thought with a wry twist of his lips, _I've revealed myself to strangers before. Just not…_ No one except Yomi knew that he wasn't really a pretty dancing girl.

The fact that he was a male was a secret buried carefully under silks and shimmying hips. Until now. Yomi would be furious if he knew, but luckily Kurama knew he was blind in more ways than one. Yomi assumed that Kurama's appearance and dress was enough to fool people into believing that he was a female. He knew nothing of the shielding that Kurama used to keep telepaths and psychics from guessing the truth.

Kurama couldn't say what it had been about Mukuro's heir - _Hiei _he corrected himself- that had led him to do something so dangerous. Perhaps it had been the way that the shorter demon ignored the seductive dance moves and instead focused on his eyes. Maybe it was the look in those crimson eyes that so often mirrored his own.

He wondered if Hiei would be intrigued enough to follow him.

Shaking his head and resolving not to think about any longer, Kurama began the process of preparing himself for bed.

Yomi never came to him on nights when he performed. Kurama assumed it was some kind of reward. A 'you entertained my guests enough for me to get what I want, so I won't force myself on you tonight' kind of thing.

That suited Kurama fine. He found the blind demon to be a repulsive and lacking lover.

Knowing it would be sometime before he was called on to play the role of the Ruby again, Kurama removed the paint from his fingernails. He traded his silk clothing for a simple sleeping shirt and brushed out his hair.

He was about to turn out the light when something like a burst of wind whipped through the room. Kurama could have sworn he'd seen the door open, but…his minimal awareness kicked in and he turned his head to see Hiei leaning against the wall.

"You're not supposed to be here," Kurama warned, a smirk breaking over his face involuntarily.

Hiei shrugged. "I do many things I'm not supposed to," he replied. "You told me to come here, besides."

Kurama smiled now. "So I did. Though I am not sure what I hoped to accomplish in doing so."

Red eyes raked over the redhead's form. "Tell me, what has you here in Gandara pretending to be a female?"

The smile disappeared. "You've heard the story," Kurama answered. "Yomi got me in a trade. He stopped sending demons to attack my clan, and they gave me to him."

"I have heard that. I was just wondering if that was as false as your supposed gender."

"No." The smirk returned. "That part is true. Most things you will have heard about me are true."

"Some of the things I've heard aren't flattering," Hiei cautioned.

Kurama shrugged. "Probably still true."

"What's your name?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

Kurama considered that. "It's Kurama," he said after a moment. "No one has called me that in twenty years though. I am simply known as the Ruby of Gandara."

"Kurama," Hiei murmured, testing it out. "It fits you."

A brilliant smile was his reward. "Thank you. We've established that you came because I told you to, but you don't strike me as the type to do things unless you want to. So why are you here? What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Gain?"

"Of course. The desire for one thing or another is what drives all creatures." That husky quality was back in Kurama's voice as he spoke this, and it tightened something low in Hiei's body. He found himself studying the dancer's body more slowly now. Following the slim waistline down to the subtle curve of those hips, willowy legs turning into delicate ankles and then into small feet.

"Desire," he muttered, taking an unconscious step towards Kurama.

"Yes."

That was all it took.

Hiei pounced on the dancer, the force of the impact knocking them both back onto the bed. His lips were on Kurama's, hot and bruising.

The redhead didn't miss a beat. He brought his hands up and around Hiei's body, fisting in the back of his white shirt. He gasped as sharp teeth sank into his bottom lip and whimpered when Hiei sucked at it to sooth the hurt away.

Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. He growled, fisting his hands in all that red hair and using it as leverage to expose Kurama's neck. He nipped and suckled at the soft skin there. A particularly hard bite had Kurama arching his back, thrusting his hips up and grinding into Hiei's crotch.

Even through the jaganshi's lust filled haze, he could feel that Kurama wasn't wearing anything under his sleep shirt and that he was just as turned on as Hiei himself. He didn't take the time to wonder how many others Kurama had done this with, or what would happen once they finished. All he focused on was the fact that this felt good and it had been so long since the fire inside of him had been stoked in this way.

Hiei stopped kissing Kurama long enough to lean back and look at his body again. The shirt he wore was long, but it was now bunched up around Kurama's hips, leaving very little to the imagination. In one quick maneuver, Hiei grabbed the fabric and pulled it up over Kurama's head.

He drank in the sight of all that pale skin, running his hands over it lightly and finding it soft and perfect. Quite literally flawless. Hiei had never seen skin like that.

Kurama saw the confusion in his eyes and shrugged. "My only job is to be beautiful and deceptive," he explained.

"But you know how to wield a scimitar."

"What is more dangerous than something that is as deadly as it is beautiful?"

Hiei didn't have an answer to that. Instead, he lowered his head, licking up Kurama's surprisingly well defined chest until his tongue swirled around one dusty pink nipple.

"Gods," Kurama moaned.

"You shouldn't make so much noise," Hiei said, pausing to bite down on the hardening bud. "I am liable to kill any one who dares interrupt this, and I don't think Mukuro would be too pleased with me if I murdered Yomi."

Kurama tried to be quiet, but it seemed like Hiei was going out of his way to elicit reactions from him. Especially when he bit down on the other nipple and reached one hot little hand down to grasp Kurama's cock.

Hiei sat back again. He reached up and ripped two strips from the pinkish silk that formed the canopy over Kurama's bed. One of the strips got wadded up and shoved into Kurama's mouth. The other he tied over that, effectively gagging the other male.

Green eyes glittered playfully as Kurama gave a muffled grunt.

The fire demon took a moment to remove his own clothes, then he reached down and grabbed Kurama's hand. He wrapped those delicate fingers around his erection, groaning quietly when Kurama moved his hand.

Hiei's hand returned to its place on Kurama's length, and he squeezed and pumped it. The two of them locked eyes as they stimulated each other. Hiei sank his teeth into his own bottom lip to avoid crying out from the sensations, and Kurama was whining lowly through his gag.

Hiei came first, covering Kurama's hand in his release. He let go of Kurama before the dancer could reach his own climax, smirking at the whine of dismay that was the response.

He moved Kurama's hand down his own body, encouraging him to use the fluids coating it as a form of lubricant. There was a question dancing in Hiei's crimson eyes. _How far do we take this? _

Kurama replied in his head. _As far as we can._

Hiei lined himself up at Kurama's hole, preparing to enter. He met those full, green eyes again. There was a challenge in them, a cocky bravado that screamed _do it; I dare you. _

So he did.

He rolled his hips and seated himself inside of Kurama in one movement.

The redhead screamed behind his gag, pain rippling through him with pleasure riding its coattails. Hiei was short, but that said nothing about his endowment. Kurama was full and pleasantly so.

They were still for a moment, both adjusting to the sensations, then Kurama bucked his hips upwards, his hands gripping the gray silk sheets as his movements sent Hiei's cock even deeper into him.

_Move._

Hiei got the message. He pulled out slowly, then slammed back into Kurama, repeating this motion again and again, each time feeling the head of his dick hit that sweet spot inside of Kurama that made his eyes roll back.

Every time Hiei thrust, Kurama rose to meet him. It was like a dance, synchronized and perfect. These were not the moves that the dancer had been doing earlier. No, these were dirtier, sweatier, full of more passion.

Even though they had just met that evening, it escaped neither of their notice how well they fit together. Kurama had been with many people before this small jaganshi, and never before had any made him feel so…_real._

There was noting reverent about the way Hiei was fucking him. He didn't think Kurama was some treasure meant to be used and then put away. At least he didn't act like he did. Or fuck like he did. No, Hiei acted like he saw Kurama as a person instead of an object, and Kurama wanted to cling to the feeling that that inspired in him.

He settled for clenching his muscles around Hiei's dick.

The fire demon let out a strangled cry. He favored Kurama with a wicked smirk and then rotated his hips, hitting Kurama's prostate with each swivel.

_You're evil, _the redhead thought at him.

_You don't know the half of it._

To demonstrate, Hiei slammed against that sweet spot, sending flares of white hot pleasure racing up Kurama's spine.

The dancer stiffened as the coil of pleasure inside him stretched taut. Hiei moved again, this time sliding in slowly and pulling out even slower. This had Kurama gripping the sheets harder and whimpering intelligible nonsense through the wad of fabric in his mouth.

The next slam caught him by surprise, and that set off his climax. He arched his back and clenched hard, triggering Hiei's release and milking him for every drop he had.

* * *

><p>Kurama opened one eye blearily. He cuddled closer into Hiei's side, grateful for the extra warmth the fire demon lent the bed.<p>

Once they had recovered their breath and their wits, Hiei had insisted that both get dressed again.

"We don't know what could happen from this point, and I'd rather be clothed. I'd rather you be clothed too," he'd said with a possessive look in his eye.

Kurama had both delighted and despaired in that look. Delighted because it meant that perhaps Hiei had felt something for him and wanted to keep him in some way other than how Yomi kept him, and despaired because it didn't seem possible.

He frowned and wondered what had woken him. He cast his eyes around the room, and then made to sit up.

_Don't. _Hiei warned him.

_What's going on?_

_There's someone outside._

_Can you tell who it is?_

_They're shielding._

Hiei sat up. He reached down on the floor for his sheath and pulled out his sword. One hand was clenched on the hilt while the other rested on Kurama's wrist.

The dancer looked worried. He knew that Yomi would not be pleased if he came in and saw Hiei in his bed. No one was supposed to know about him. No one. He whimpered a little.

Hiei spared him a glance. _You'll be fine, _he said. He narrowed his eyes and then rolled them.

Without warning, he climbed out of the bed and crossed to the door. He yanked it opened and glared at Mukuro who stood outside of it. "You're an idiot," he hissed at her.

"Oh come on," she said with a smirk. Hiei folded his arms and she sighed. "No. I mean _come on. _We're getting out of here."

She watched as Hiei glanced back at the rumpled redhead who was in the bed behind him. She could almost smell the longing pouring off of him.

"I'll be outside. Feel free to take anything of Yomi's that you want on your way out. Stealing from each other is customary, and he still has a diamond pendant of mine that I liked very much." With that, Mukuro disappeared.

Hiei closed the door to the room, assuming that if she was moving through this palace so flippantly, then she had incapacitated the guards already.

He turned back to Kurama who watched him with large eyes. "You want to get out of here?" he asked.

Kurama's heart leapt as he smiled and nodded vehemently.

And so the Ruby of Gandara went on to be a treasure of an entirely different sort.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! Welcome to my latest project. Just as a warning, this one will have no update schedule of any kind. Updates will depend on what pictures people have submitted to me (if any) to write. If you guys want to see your favorite pictures of any pairing come to life, then please submit them to my tumblr (sonata-de-morte (dot) tumblr (dot) com. You don't have to use tumblr to submit. So please, send me any and all YYH pictures you want oneshots written for! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Hall Pass

**Pairing: **Hiei/Kurama

**Rating: **M for porn and Hiei's idea of a good time

**World: **AU

**Submitted by: **milkymilkyromanticnight (I hope I made it happen like you wanted it to happen!)

Hall Pass

Hiei sat in his Literature class bored out of his mind. They had been discussing Shakespeare's sonnets for nearly the entire semester, and in each poem, someone in the class managed to only notice the dirty parts. It wasn't that Hiei had anything against the dirty parts in poems, he would just rather discuss them with someone other than random idiots. Someone like his boyfriend, perhaps.

Thinking of his boyfriend made Hiei long to be anywhere but in this stuffy classroom listening to the drone of his teacher. He reached into the pocket of his black school uniform pants and pulled out his cell phone. Smirking to himself, he sent a quick text.

* * *

><p>Shuichi Minamino, known as Kurama for no real reason to his strange group of friends, was in Biology carefully copying a diagram from the board into his notes when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.<p>

He fished it out with one hand while labeling his drawing with the other. Only when the diagram met his approval did he look down at the phone to see that he had a text message from Hiei.

Kurama rolled his eyes and checked the message. _Bathroom _was all it said.

The redhead shook his head, but raised his hand.

"Yes, Minamino?" the teacher asked, pausing her lecture.

"May I get the bathroom pass please, ma'am?" Kurama replied, flashing the woman a smile.

The woman blushed and looked away. "O-of course, Minamino."

"Thank you very much." Kurama slid smoothly from his seat and took the laminated blue pass his teacher was holding out. He headed out the door and down the hallway. _It would have been nice of him to specify which bathroom he wanted for this rendezvous, _he thought.

Kurama had to laugh at himself. Nice was not really a word used to describe his boyfriend. Certain parts of him maybe. His ass, for example.

He knew that Hiei had Literature this period, so he headed to the other side of the school. He walked into the boys' bathroom and was met with the sight of Hiei leaning against the wall with his uniform jacket unbuttoned, smoking a cigarette.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You do know that's going to kill you, right?" he said.

Hiei exhaled a puff of smoke. "You're late," he muttered.

"Well you didn't include which bathroom you wanted me in in your text, and I _was _in the middle of taking notes."

"You do that too much. Besides, aren't you the smartest person in this school? Why do you need notes?"

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I am so intelligent because I study?" Kurama shot back.

Hiei shrugged. "It didn't occur to me to care."

The redhead sighed. "Why am I with you again?"

"I care about _you, _just not…_this,_" he gestured around them. Hiei dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his toe. "Ugh. Fuck. Just come here." He grabbed a handful of Kurama's uniform jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

Their mouths moved together with bruising ferocity. They always did this. Well…not the whole school bathroom thing; that part was new. But they let themselves put the words they would not say out loud into their actions when they were together.

There was never anything tender about the way that coupled. It was always fast, hot, and frantic. Almost as if they were afraid that one of the other of them would leave right in the middle of it.

Luckily, Kurama had enough sense of mind to steer them into one of the stalls. When Hiei pulled back and arched a questioning brow, the redhead shrugged. "I have a reputation to protect. Speaking of, I cannot be gone for very long."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we don't have time for the whole thing right now."

Hiei smirked, knowing they would more than make up for it later. "Just come with me then," he said. "I need it."

"You always need it," Kurama teased. He locked the door to the stall and maneuvered the two of them so that he was leaning against the right side of the small stall, bent down a little to get closer to Hiei's unimpressive height. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male's neck, pulling him close for another kiss.

Hiei ran his tongue along Kurama's bottom lip, silently entreating him to open his mouth.

Kurama smiled into the kiss and obeyed, letting his lover taste him and then returning the favor. Hiei always tasted so good: a bit spicy and always like smoke these days. Kurama liked to scold, but he didn't mind that much.

The two of them let their tongues war for dominance for a while. Hiei trying to get his redhead to submit and said redhead playfully refusing. Hiei thrust his hips upwards, grinding into Kurama and rubbing their crotches together. Kurama stifled a moan, then chuckled.

Hiei scowled at this when they surfaced for air. "You're amused by everything, aren't you?"

Kurama shrugged. "More or less. I find it requires less thought that being upset about things."

"You talk too much," the shorter boy muttered as he unbuttoned Kurama's jacket. "Wouldn't want you to make a mess all over it," he explained, answering his boyfriend's unasked question.

"How thoughtful of you," Kurama replied dryly, reaching down to unzip his pants. He was already hard from their activities, so his cock sprang forth from his open fly.

"No underwear today?" Hiei asked, licking his lips. "Great minds think alike." He pulled out his own erection unhampered by underwear.

Kurama grinned wickedly. "It's almost as if we knew we'd end up this way."

"Sooner or later we would have." Hiei placed one hand against the wall of the stall that Kurama was leaning against and then wrapped the other around his dick. He groaned as his fingers brushed against his sensitive head.

The redhead followed suit, leaving one hand around Hiei's neck and letting the other grip his own shaft tightly.

He let his eyes flutter close as he began to move his hand up and down, breath quickening.

"Look at me," Hiei all but ordered.

Kurama obeyed and his own green eyes met the strange brownish red of his lover's. They were so close that their noses were touching, both of them working their cocks at the same quick pace.

"Ngh," Kurama grunted. There was something about this that really got him going. Being the school bathroom, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in. "_Fuck_," he said, feeling the pleasure building inside of him.

"You like this, don't you?" Hiei asked. "You like knowing that someone could come in here and see the perfect little Minamino doing something dirty. I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time."

"Next time?" Kurama panted.

Hiei nodded, moaning a little as he squeezed himself. "Maybe I'll stay after school for some _tutoring _from the school brain. Maybe I'll bend you over one of those sinks out there and fuck you until the whole school knows who you belong to."

"Mm…Hiei!" Kurama cried. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. "Who says," he gasped, "that you get to be the one…ah...doing the fucking?"

The shorter man wanted to reply, but at this point his brain was clouded by how near his climax was. He thrust into his hand over and over again, looking up into Kurama's eyes and then biting down on his lip as he came.

Kurama was not far behind. He covered his hand in his release as he let his head fall back against the side of the stall. "Gods," he whispered. "Who knew that touching myself could be so fulfilling?"

Hiei snorted and handed his boyfriend a wad of toilet paper so he could clean up. "Everything's better with me," he replied, half joking.

The redhead gave him a speculative look as he wiped himself off. "You know, you're actually very right about that." He set his appearance to rights, zipping his pants and rebuttoning his jacket. Then he leaned down and kissed Hiei on the nose. "I'll see you later," he said and headed out of the bathroom, pulling the pass out as he went.

Hiei decided that he'd had enough of school for the day and grabbed his cigarettes out of his pockets. He left his jacket unbuttoned and headed for one of the school's side doors. Oh yes, he decided. He was definitely going to have to have Kurama come over to "help him with his homework" later that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Two down! This is for milkymilkyromanticnight on tumblr. I'm not sure what her name is here. If you want to see the pictures that accompany these oneshots, check out my tumblr. You don't have to have a tumblr account to look at it or to submit your own pictures for oneshots. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Among the Clouds

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kuwabara (WHAT? Yes, that's right, it's time for some variety)

**Rating:** T

**World:** Canon (mostly)

**Submitted by:** DarkDragonDreamer

Among the Clouds

Kuwabara looked up from the statistics homework he had been diligently working through when something tickled his senses. He frowned, then turned to the window, surprised to see Hiei crouched on the sill looking put out.

Ever since that party at Urameshi's two weeks ago, things between Hiei and Kuwabara had been…weird.

Kuwabara had been pretty drunk off the shitty beers Yusuke had managed to score from his mother. He was surprised that Hiei had come to the party at all, even though he stuck close to Kurama for the whole thing. Hiei and the fox had looked to be in close conversation for most of the night, though Kuwabara had felt Hiei's eyes (all three of them) on him quite a few times.

The tall human had made the decision to ignore it, chalking it up to one of many quirks about Hiei that he just didn't get. He would have been content to leave it at that if it hadn't been for Hiei getting off the couch, moving slower than anyone had ever seen him move, walking over to Kuwabara and kissing him.

At least, that's what Kuwabara thought had happened. He'd been drunk, and it had happened so fast. One minute he was standing next to Keiko, and the next, Hiei had grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him down. There had been a brief pressure on his lips, and then Hiei was gone.

Judging from Kurama's satisfied smirk, _something _had happened. Something big.

Since then, Kuwabara had seen Hiei a few times when he went to Kurama's to study, but neither of them spoke of what had happened at the party. In fact, neither of them spoke at all. They just spent a lot of time looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention.

But now there he was.

Kuwabara got to his feet and walked over to the window to unlatch it.

"Um…hey, Hiei," he muttered.

"Hn." Hiei flitted into the room and made himself comfortable on the top of Kuwabara's bookshelf.

"Is there…is there something I can do for ya?" the human tried again. He would never be able to finish his work with Hiei just hanging around not saying anything.

Hiei shook his head.

"Oh. Okay."

Kuwabara fidgeted at the window for a moment longer, then went to sit back down at his desk. He picked up his pencil, but he couldn't even concentrate enough to look at the page of math work. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. "Hiei," he demanded. "Did you kiss me?"

He watched as Hiei jerked as if he was startled and frowned. That didn't make sense. Nothing startled Hiei. The fire demon seemed to be thinking about his answer for a moment, then he nodded.

_Okay_, Kuwabara thought. _At least I'm not crazy_. He took a deep breath. "Why?"

Hiei looked away and shrugged.

"I mean," the redhead continued. "I know it's not like you like me or nothin' so I figured it had to be some kinda dare or bet with Kurama."

Hiei frowned at that. "Kurama would never make a bet like that," he said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh. Well then…I'm confused."

He wasn't the only one. Hiei couldn't say what his fascination with the human he claimed to despise was. Kurama had suggested that perhaps Kuwabara's honor called to Hiei's own. He'd also mentioned that maybe the reason Hiei had never cared for Kuwabara was because he was actually infatuated with him and afraid to admit it.

Hiei blinked and then turned to look out the window. "What's the one thing that you learned from being around me, Kurama, and Yusuke? From all the fights we were in?" he asked.

Kuwabara thought about that. He had learned a lot from his time as part of the Spirit Detective's team, mostly about himself, but then… "I learned that not everything can be explained," he replied softly. "Some things just happen. Sometimes your best friend is a demon and there's nothing that can be done. Shit happens."

Hiei snorted. He jumped down from the bookshelf, landing neatly in front of Kuwabara. "Yes," he responded. "Shit happens. Can you leave this…" he glanced at the papers on the desk. "Whatever it is?"

Kuwabara hesitated. Shizuru would have a fit if she came back and found him gone, but he was so curious as to what was going on with him and Hiei. "Yeah," he said. "For a little while."

"Come with me."

Before the human male could ask where they were going, Hiei had jumped out the window. Kuwabara threw his hands up, wondering what he had done to deserve these kinds of things. It looked like it was going to rain, so he grabbed a hat and headed over to the window. Hiei was standing underneath it, looking impatient.

"You want me to jump out of the window?"

"I want you to get out here. Jumping out of a window should be nothing compared to the beatings you've taken."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "And I thought you liked me," he muttered. With a sigh he sat on the edge of the window sill, threw his legs over and dropped. Fighting with demons had improved his reflexes, so he landed well.

Hiei grunted approvingly and started walking.

"Wait up, shrimp!" Kuwabara called and hurried to catch up. He frowned as he followed the little demon to who knows where. Hiei wasn't being himself. For the gods' sake, he was _walking _instead of leaping through trees or doing that disappearing trick he did so often.

Kuwabara was so lost in thought about Hiei's strange behavior that it took the sky opening up and dumping a cold rain on them to jar him back to reality. He looked around and noticed that they weren't really in town anymore. Hiei had led them into the woods and up a pretty steep slope.

The human opened his mouth to complain, but then thought better of it. He remembered from something Kurama had said that Hiei was not a fan of the rain, so if he had them trudging through it, there had to be a good reason.

So he climbed the slope in silence, casting occasional looks at his companion.

For his part, Hiei was in turmoil. It wasn't like him to beat around the bush or draw things out. He was the kind of demon who got things done. Still, whenever he tried to open his mouth to tell Kuwabara how he really felt about him, something akin to panic welled up in him.

Of course it wasn't actual panic. Hiei. Did. Not. Panic. Especially not because of some human who just happened to be powerful, loyal, funny, easy on the eyes…

He _wasn't afraid._

He was just waiting for the right time to tell him.

Of course.

Once they reached their destination, Hiei would say it.

This was all that damned fox's fault anyway. Hiei would never had known of his…attraction to Kuwabara if it weren't for the redhead. He was going to _kill_ Kurama - really kill him- if this blew up in his face.

By the time they reached the top of the massive hill Hiei had led them to, the rain had tapered off. A fog was rising around them, and Kuwabara noted it was like being in the sky among the clouds.

He looked at Hiei quizzically, wondering if they were finally where they were supposed to be.

The jaganshi nodded and placed both of his hands on a large rock at the top of the hill. He used his powers to dry it off and motioned for Kuwabara to sit.

The redheaded human obeyed, perching somewhat awkwardly on top of the rock.

Hiei huffed and pushed Kuwabara back, settling himself between the much taller male's legs. He turned so that he was facing sideways, one arm draped over Kuwabara's knee.

Kuwabara tensed, not really sure where this was all going. Then he realized how comfortable he felt up here. It was like being at the top of the world, the fog swirling around them, raindrops still in the air. Hiei's slight weight was still solid, and it felt good to have him there.

He looked down and smiled at the demon. Trying to convey everything he was feeling in a look.

Hiei gave a small smile back. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief and leaned into the human more. Perhaps he didn't have to say anything after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Can I just say that was one of the most difficult things I have ever written? I never considered Hiei/Kuwabara a pairing, but a request is a request. Still, I am sorry if this sucks. This is the first thing of its kind I have ever written, so it was largely an experiment. It's not even smutty. I'm sorry if I failed. Oh! I also wanted to include a little blurb about the collection in general. Please don't lose hope if the oneshot for your picture doesn't appear for a while. I am not writing them in the order that they were submitted. I have an ass load of Hiei/Kurama pics sitting in my tumblr inbox right now, so if other pairings come in I'm going to do those first for some variety. Also if you submit a lot of pictures I'm going to space them out to give others a chance to get theirs written. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, thank you for reading this…whatever it is. Let me know what you thought?


	4. Enjoy the View

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kurama with Yusuke as a spectator

**Rating:** M for porn and like everyone's language.

**World:** AU

**Submitted by:** KyoHana

Enjoy the View

"So you got plans for dinner tonight?" Yusuke asked as he followed Hiei up the stairs to his apartment.

"Are you asking me out?" Hiei deadpanned.

"No," Yusuke replied. "I don't want Kurama hunting my ass down for messing around with you. Plus, I don't like you like that."

"Hn," was all the shorter man had to say.

"Anyway, I asked because I'm broke until Friday and Keiko is out of town."

"So you want me to feed you."

"Please?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and unlocked his apartment door. "I don't cook."

"Everyone knows that," Yusuke said back. "Isn't Kurama here every night though?"

Hiei rolled his eyes again and didn't answer. Instead he just pushed the door open and walked in. He smirked at the sight that met his eyes. Kurama was as he had left him at the beginning of that day.

The redhead was naked but for the open white button down shirt he had on. He was lying in the middle of the living room floor tightly gagged with his hands tied behind his back. His legs were held in a frogtie, bent, with his ankles bound to his thighs. His milky skin was flushed, and his dick looked painfully hard.

Green eyes were filled with fire as Kurama glared at Hiei.

"You can glare all you want," Hiei said to him. "You can't be too mad with your cock that hard." He tilted his head to the side. "Though now that I think about it, maybe that's what your issue is."

"Who are you talking to?" Yusuke asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Kurama," Hiei responded.

"He's here?"

"Yes. Come see."

Yusuke joined Hiei in the living room and yelped when he saw his friend. "Whoa! What the hell, you guys?"

The look that Kurama was giving Hiei would have killed a lesser man, but Hiei was used to it. In fact, he had been in the same position Kurama was in now plenty of times.

"Don't worry, Yusuke," Hiei said, leaning down to pinch one of his boyfriend's erect nipples. "No one is being taken advantage of here. Are they, Kurama?"

The redhead just continued to glare.

Hiei sighed and gripped a handful of Kurama's hair. "I asked you a question," he murmured. "Is anyone being taken advantage of, slut?"

Kurama shook his head quickly, avoiding Yusuke's eyes.

"Okay, you know I love you guys, but this is a little too weird for my tastes," Yusuke said. "Forget about dinner, Hiei. I'll take my chances cooking for myself."

"As you like," Hiei returned. "Or…you could stay."

"Stay? And do what? I have a girlfriend."

"You could watch. Kurama likes an audience. Don't you, my little whore?"

Kurama nodded.

Yusuke wanted to decline, but the very noticeable bulge in his pants was practically begging him to stay. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurama. It was so rare for him to see his friend be anything but perfectly in control. Now to see him under the control of someone else was…oddly titillating.

And not to mention Hiei's show of dominance. The shorter man got a growl in his voice when he was ordering Kurama around and calling him such dirty names.

It wasn't like _he _was going to be fucking either of them, so he wasn't cheating. It would be like watching porn.

Yes.

Like watching live action porn…starring people he knew…who he would have to see again…huh.

Still, Yusuke's brain was no match for his cock, so he plopped down on the couch. "Yeah," he said. "I'll stay."

"Good," Hiei said. He knelt down next to Kurama and ungagged him. "Thank Yusuke for staying, Kurama."

The redhead flared his nostrils in moderate annoyance, but turned to look at Yusuke. "Thank you for staying," he murmured.

Hiei pulled Kurama up so that he was kneeling on the floor facing their friend. He wrapped a calloused hand around his boyfriend's hard cock, squeezing it tightly. "You _are_ hard," he remarked. "It must have driven you crazy being tied up all day with no relief."

Kurama whimpered, bucking his hips and trying to thrust into Hiei's hand. "Hiei, please," he whined.

"Soon enough," the shorter man promised. He turned his head so that he could nip at Kurama's neck.

The noises that were flowing from his usually calm and sophisticated friend were nearly enough to drive Yusuke out of his mind, and he took a minute to muse on how lucky Hiei was. The very next minute was spent on getting his dick out of his pants so that he could relieve some of the pressure he was feeling.

"Look at that," Hiei said. "You've got Yusuke touching himself, Kurama. Let's make sure to give him a good show." He pushed Kurama back down to the ground and moved so that he was on all fours above his boyfriend turned captive. With one hand he unzipped his pants and pushed them down until he could kick them off. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his erection was free to dangle in Kurama's face.

The redhead didn't have to be told what to do. He stretched his neck (though not far, Yusuke noted. Apparently Hiei's lack of height did not translate to a lack of other things) and took the tip of Hiei's cock in his mouth.

Hiei hissed and lowered his hips so that more of him was in that warm wet heat. Without warning, he dove down nearly swallowing Kurama's length down to the base.

Yusuke's eyes bugged out. He had never seen Hiei that enthusiastic about anything. His hand squeezed his cock, holding back the climax he could already feel building. He bit his lip and began to pump himself in time with Hiei and Kurama's bobbing heads.

The sound of slurping, gasping, and muted curses filled the small apartment.

Hiei took his mouth off of Kurama with an audible pop, smirking at the groan his absence induced. "Soon," he soothed.

Being very much the petulant child, Kurama blatantly stopped sucking Hiei's dick, letting his head thunk back against the floor.

"Don't pout," Hiei chided. He flipped his boyfriend over, making sure he was positioned in a way that Yusuke could see everything.

He reached over to one of the end tables and withdrew a small bottle of lube from the drawer.

"You just…ah…you just keep that there?" Yusuke asked through clenched teeth.

"Yusuke, Kurama and I have fucked on every inch of this place," Hiei replied. "There is literally lube everywhere."

He tipped the bottle, pouring some of the lubricant over his fingers. Those fingers made their way down to his cock which he stroked, coating it in the slippery liquid.

Kurama was squirming on the floor - well, humping it really - trying to get himself off before Hiei noticed.

Apparently the more desperate Kurama was, the less stealthy, because Hiei smacked him soundly on the ass. "Stop that," he ordered. "You'll come when I say you can come and not a moment before."

Yusuke moaned, about to lose it himself. "Wanna speed it up there, Hiei?" he asked.

"Fine, fine." Hiei grabbed Kurama's hips, lifting them so that he could thrust hard into him.

A scream tore from the redhead's mouth. It was part pain, but mostly pleasure. "Oh gods, Hiei," he practically sobbed. "Fuck me. Please fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you here in front of Yusuke?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Yes! Gods, yes!"

"As you wish." Hiei began to pull out of Kurama, then slammed back into him. He made sure to avoid hitting his boyfriend's prostate at first, wanting to draw this out for a while.

Yusuke's teeth were clenched hard as his hand pulled and stroked at his own erection. Each cry from Kurama brought him closer and closer to his peak. "Ngh," he groaned as he watched Hiei taking Kurama hard.

Kurama's pants had sped up and he could feel himself about to topple over the edge.

Hiei could feel it too. "Don't come without my permission," he demanded. "If you do, you're going in the cock cage for a week." He punctuated this point with a particularly hard thrust right into Kurama's sweet spot. A couple more of those had the redhead begging.

"Please, Hiei. Please may I come? Please?"

"What was that, slut?" Hiei asked, his own breath coming harder as he neared his own release. "I didn't hear you."

"PLEASE! Please let me come!"

"Ask Yusuke if he thinks I should let you."

Kurama turned his head so that he could look up into Yusuke's face which was flushed with his own pleasure. "Please, Yusuke," he begged. "Please."

"Ngh!" Yusuke was finished. "Let him come, Hiei. Gods, let him come!"

"Very well."

Hiei slammed into Kurama once more, setting off his orgasm. Kurama opened his mouth and screamed his pleasure. Yusuke was not far behind him, coating his hand in his release.

Hiei came last, pulling out and rolling Kurama over so that he could coat his chest with his fluids. He caught his breath, then untied Kurama's legs so that he could stretch them out. It was a good thing his lover was so flexible. Otherwise he would have been in a lot of pain by this point.

Yusuke had gotten off the couch and walked over to the small kitchen in search of a paper towel to clean himself up with.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Fun?" Hiei suggested.

"Fuck yeah," Yusuke responded. "Is Kurama alright?"

"Kurama is fine," the redhead answered from the floor. "A little pissed that he didn't know Hiei would be inviting over an audience."

Hiei snorted. "Don't act like you didn't like it. You're never that loud when it's just us."

"Bullshit," Kurama retorted. "Now finish untying me."

"And if I don't?"

"You're not the only one with a key to the cock cage."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but untied his boyfriend. "Happy now?"

"Very. Now, shall we have dinner? I'm thinking take out."

"Hell yeah," Yusuke replied. "I'm starving after that."

Another snort came from Hiei's direction. "After what? Sitting on your ass watching us do the work?"

"Well…yeah."

Kurama chuckled. "It really is too bad that you can't join us in a more physical way, Yusuke." He sat up and tapped his lips with a finger. "Do you think Keiko would let us borrow you for a couple days?"

Yusuke gulped. He didn't know what he was more afraid of: asking his girlfriend if he could have sex with two of his best friends, or what Hiei and Kurama might do to him if she said yes.

* * *

><p>AN: Great Gods, these three. I love them! Many thanks to the lovely KyoHana for submitting such a drool worthy picture from to work from. Hopefully this lived up to your expectations. You can see this picture and all of the other ones for this collection on my tumblr. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. In the Absence of a Light

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** T

**World:** Canon

**Submitted by:** Spiritgununicorns

In the Absence of a Light

Kurama entered his apartment and smiled. He could feel Yusuke's presence somewhere in the building which meant that he wouldn't have to eat dinner alone that night. Even though he hadn't given Yusuke a key yet, the half demon still managed to find a way to break into his apartment when he needed to.

Since Kurama worked a full time job now, and Yusuke was doing…well…nothing, the fox in human form often came home to find his friend raiding his refrigerator.

He didn't mind honestly. Since Hiei had made the decision to remain in the Makai with Mukuro, he had been rather lonely. To the redhead's delight, Yusuke had started coming around more often when he saw how much Kurama enjoyed his company.

In return, Kurama had shown him that sex was an excellent way to work off all the excess energy the mazoku so often had.

They weren't dating. Not really. It was more like they were friends with benefits. Wonderful, sweaty, grabby, dirty benefits.

Now, Kurama put his briefcase down on the floor. "Yusuke?" he called, knowing that his friend could hear him. There was an answering flare of demonic energy from the roof, and Kurama rolled his eyes. He would never understand what it was with Yusuke and heights. He was almost worse than Hiei about perching on high places.

So the fox walked back outside of his apartment and climbed up to the top floor. He loosened his tie as he walked out onto the roof, spotting Yusuke sitting and looking out over the city.

"Hey," the half demon said without looking up. He took a drag of the cigarette he held between his fingers, then blew out the smoke. "How was work?"

"Uneventful. I did get asked out for dinner on Friday night," Kurama replied.

"And you said?"

"I said no, of course," the redhead answered as he walked closer and sat next to Yusuke.

"Well why the fuck would you do that?" the half demon demanded.

Kurama sighed. "We've been over this. First, I hardly ever am attracted to women, much less human women. Second-"

"It's bad enough that you have to keep secrets from your mother, you're not adding a significant other to the list," Yusuke recited. "I know. Still, you coulda gotten some."

That made Kurama roll his eyes. "If there is one thing you should know about me, Yusuke Urameshi, it's that I am never hard up for sex." He frowned and looked closer at his friend. "And what has you so crude today?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just down I guess."

"Ah." Kurama reached over and nabbed a cigarette from the box in Yusuke's pocket without even alerting the mazoku that he was doing so. He held it in his hands, using his powers to sort through the composition of the cigarette, making sure it was just tobacco. He had nothing against marijuana, but he wasn't in the mood for that right then.

The flare of energy caught Yusuke's attention. "When did you get that?" he asked.

Kurama favored him with a flat look. "Master thief, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Since when do you smoke anyway?"

"Not since I've been living in Ningenkai," Kurama replied.

"So why start now?"

The fox just gave him one of those 'wouldn't you like to know' looks that both aroused and annoyed him, stuck the cigarette in his mouth, and snaked his hand back into Yusuke's pocket for a lighter.

"Don't bother, it's out of juice," Yusuke said, indicating the yellow plastic lighter Kurama had pulled out. "C'mere." He grabbed the back of Kurama's head, pulling him close. He touched the tip of his lit cigarette to Kurama's and held it there. With his other hand he reached for the empty lighter.

Kurama's green eyes caught Yusuke's brown ones and held.

Yusuke pulled back first, inhaling and blowing out smoke.

The fox followed suit, shaping his lips so that his smoke came out in the form of elegant rings.

"How do you do that?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Kurama shrugged. "Practice. In the Makai there are herbs that burn all different colors and Kuronue and I would try to make pictures with them."

That gave Yusuke a mental image of Kurama in Youko form high off his ass, making pictures, and he chuckled. The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, both blowing smoke at regular intervals. Yusuke tried to copy the shapes Kurama was making with his lips, but he was having no luck.

Eventually his patience, and his cigarette ran out. He stubbed it out on the roof and ran a hand through his hair. "So you don't date humans," he said suddenly.

Kurama blinked. "No. And I am rather firm about my refusal."

"But you'd be open to dating demons."

"I would," the fox said slowly. "Where are you going with this?"

"_I'm _not a human," Yusuke returned. "Not anymore."

"Yusuke-"

The mazoku cut him off. "I mean, we've been fucking for months now, Kurama, and it's been fun and all, but don't you ever want more?"

"Yusuke, I-"

"And I know that you're like this beautiful genius who every one in this fucking town wants to get their hands on, but I don't care about any of that shit. Well…I like that you're beautiful, but that's not why I like you, you know."

"Yusuke."

"And I just think that we could be good together. We know each other well enough and we've already seen each other naked so it's not like there'd be any big surprises."

"Yusuke!" Kurama all but shouted.

"Um. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"What?"

Kurama smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" Yusuke repeated. "Okay what?"

"Inari, I am going to have an idiot for a boyfriend, aren't I?" Kurama sighed, still smiling.

"Boy…OH! You mean okay we can date?"

"Yes, Yusuke. That is what I mean."

The half demon let out a whoop and leaned in to kiss the redhead on the lips. "I thought you were going to say no," he admitted once they had pulled apart. "You've never seemed like a big relationshipy kinda person."

"I'm not," Kurama admitted with a shrug. "But I _am_ dedicated to my try anything once vow I made a couple thousand years ago. Besides, all of your points were good ones. As long as we don't have to be gentle when we fuck, I am all for dating you."

Yusuke snorted. "I don't think we could be gentle if we tried," he said recalling the bed they had broken the first time they'd had sex.

"Hm. Good point."

* * *

><p>AN: So this is for my buddy spiritgununicorns over on tumblr. I'm not sure what her name is here. I'm so glad she submitted this picture because while Kurama/Hiei is my OTP, Yusuke/Kurama is rapidly becoming one of my favorite things to write. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
